


Longing

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks — TLJ Rewrite Edition [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 100 kinks, Angst and Porn, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe fantasizes about Ben.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
Not for the first time, Poe sat on his bed, a bottle of lubricant on the nightstand, frustrated. It was one of those nights where he couldn’t sleep, and his dreams had started including Ben. Before, he’d had the occasional nightmare about missions he’d gone on, but this…

  
This was enough to hurt. Ben, who had grown up into a beautiful young man. Ben, who was so far away from him. Ben, eighteen, beautiful — everything about him was beautiful. His hair, which could hardly be contained by his Padawan braid, his too expressive brown eyes. His holomails, asking Poe about his missions, talking about what happened at the Academy, things like that. Ben was so beautiful, and it made Poe’s heart ache because…did Ben even feel the same way? He couldn’t, could he? Even the Order seemed so split on the matter of love, and how would he know if Ben —

  
Frustrated, Poe took out the lubricant — and then paused. No, he wanted to savor the moment first. He trailed his hands over his nipples, stroking them until they pebbled, thinking of Ben doing that instead. His hands, in his fantasies, in a world he could control, became Ben’s — large, graceful hands. He could picture Ben, innocent, inquisitive…would he like Poe’s body? Poe pictured Ben, careful, gentle, curious, hands and lips ghosting over his body.

  
His shaft was getting desperate now. Poe took it in hand and stroked, his strokes varying in speed and intensity, murmuring softly.

  
“I love you, Ben. I love you…”

  
He stroked, picturing Ben’s hand in place of his own, until finally he came with Ben’s name on his lips. He lay there on the bed, belly and hand sticky, thinking about what could be — if Ben only loved him, wanted him, back.


End file.
